Come to Me
by Stalker Witch
Summary: Someone has been following Graverobber for a while. He notices and decides to act. This is smut.


The shadows can consume those who don't know how to use them, but those that do can use them to their advantage. At this moment, precisely 12:46 AM, a man known as Graverobber stood in an alley administering Zydrate to addicts, seemingly unknowingly, being watched from the shadows in which he felt comfortable within. A small slight thing of a girl stood crouched back at the far end of the alley, hidden within the shadow of a dumpster, with her eyes staring longingly at Graverobber.

She watched each grin, each laugh, each administration with an intense gaze. She wanted to approach, but she didn't know how. She'd been trying for three months at different points, in this alley where he worked, in the movements around the city as he carefully avoided the geneCops, all the times trying to approach, but unable to do so.

The girl let out a startled gasp, looking up with to find the man standing in front of her, his shadow casting down over her and putting her in even furthur darkness. It was eerily quiet, making the girl look behind Graverobber only to find that the two were alone. She looked up with wide. fearful eyes at Graverobber, her hair falling into her vision, obscurring him slightly.

She fell back onto her ass as Graverobber crouched in front of her. He moved closer to her and she scrambled backwards, afraid now that she had the chance to actually speak to him. He watched her with his Zydrate eyes. His gaze was intense and sent chills down her spine.

"Why've you been following me?"

She jumped, not having expected him to speak. She hadn't expected him to notice her prescence either. He didn't recognize her, but she shouldn't have been surprised. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She was frozen to the spot, back to the wall as Graverobber crept ever closer until he was mere inches away.

His eyes narrowed on her face, she seemed familiar, but Graverobber couldn't pinpoint where it was that he'd seen her. He knew she'd been following him in the shadows, so sure that he didn't notice. He reached a hand up to her face, she flinched away minutely, but he pressed on and ran a finger over her chin. The pale flesh was smooth to the touch and made Graverobber want to kiss it, bite it. He ran his hand down the girl's jawline to her neck, slowly caressing causing her to shiver under the touch.

The girl's eyes immediately darted to Graverobber's lips as he licked them. His lips twitched up at the corners as he noticed the undeniable look of desire in her eyes. His lower regions started to react to the lewd images that invaded his mind. Taking the girl against the wall, kissing, touching, biting every inch of the soft, pale skin. He swallowed thickly. This girl couldn't be more than seventeen, but his desire was growing, and throbbing painfully in its confines.

Graverobber grabbed the girl's face, kissing her roughly as he ran a hand through her short, pixie like hair. The girl let out a surprised squeak, still frozen and unable to react. Graverobber pulled back after a moment, only to fall to his ass and pull the girl into his lap. He let out a low groan as the girl shifted, pressing into his erection. It was almost unbearable and Graverobber had to restrain himself from fucking the girl into the pavement.

The girl swallowed hard, surprised by Graverobber's action. She bit her lip, feeling the pulsing heat from Graverobber as it pressed into her shorts. It wasn't unpleasant, though a little surreal. This was new, she didn't know what to do, only having read about it in books and seen it on the television. Graverobber pressed his lips to the girl's neck, nipping at the skin and running his tongue over the bites to sooth them. She let out a breathy groan, finally reacting by placing her hands on his chest and running them down it.

Graverobber smirked, taking the girl's lips once more. He licked at her lips and she let out a startled cry. Graverobber pulled back in confusion. "You ever done this before," he asked. His tone wasn't mocking, wasn't mean, just curious sounding.

The girl turned her head away shyly, her face turning crimson, but just a dark shade in the shadow. Oh that was precious, Graverobber thought. Graverobber's smirk grew into a devious grin. His hands slid down the girl's sides causing her to arch into him, causing him, in turn, to let out a pleasant hiss when her hips pressed into his. The girl bit her lip, holding in a moan when Graverobber gripped her hips and ground into her. She felt a heat start to pool in her lower belly and she released a heavy panting breath.

"G-graver-robber," she murmured, her voice thick with lust.

Graverobber paused for a moment, mind climbing through its fog upon hearing her voice. He knew her from somewhere, where was it... "What's your name," he growled, his hands tightened on her waist as he forced himself to halt in his actions.

Her gaze turned to him. He had to ask now... "I-I'm surprised you didn't realize it already," she said quietly. "Shilo."

Graverobber's face fell, he didn't realize. "Shit."

"Graves...," Shilo stammered, averting her eyes. "Do.. Don't stop now."

Graverobber's eyebrows rose and his grin returned. So this was why she was following him, the sweet, innocent, and naive little girl who wasn't so innocent anymore. He leaned up, biting her ear, then whispering, "I'm gonna fuck you into the ground, Kid."

Shilo's attention snapped to Graverobber as he pushed her to the ground and leaned over her with a hungry look in his eyes. Graverobber had wanted to do this since he first saw the kid, someone so pure that he wanted to corrupt the very essence. He licked up her neck, his hands snaking up her shirt. Shilo let out a pleasured gasp as Graverobber ran his hands teasingly over her breasts.

The shirt was pulled off, mouths met and hands were grasping at different pieces of exposed flesh. Shilo shivered as her back met cold concrete and she started shaking as Graverobber sucked at her breasts and grabbing her ass. Graverobber was throbbing painfully within the confines of his jeans. He groaned when Shilo experimentally pressed her hips up into his heat and he lost it.

Graverobber ripped Shilo's shorts and panties down her legs, flinging them off to the side. He growled as he gazed at her exposed form. He shrugged off his coat and undid his belt. He leaned over Shilo, kissing her fervently as he ran a finger down her slick entrance. She arced into him, her eyes going wide as he placed a finger inside her.

Shilo moaned aloud as Graverobber's lips moved down her jaw, placing butterfly kisses on the skin. His put another finger with the first, moving in and out of Shilo. He gained pleasure from the small sounds she made, each sigh she released, but he couldn't hold himself furthur. "This might hurt," he said in warning, pushing himself fully into her.

Shilo grunted lightly in pain, her legs wrapped around Graverobber's waist, hands gripping his shirt tightly. Out of everything she'd ever read, nothing could have prepared her for this. Graverobber waited for a moment for her to adjust, when her expression relaxed slightly he pumped into her slowly. Shilo hissed, her face contorted in pain, but it soon faded away. "Oh god," Shilo breathed.

"Like that," Graverobber murmured, huskily.

"Harder," Shilo mutters. Graverobber's eyebrow quirks up, but he complied.

Shilo was in pure ecstasy. She couldn't think of anything but Graverobber, his touch, his looks. The feeling was completely overwhelming. Shilo gripped tightly to Graverobber, her nails digging into the back of his shirt.

Graverobber loved the way Shilo looked writhing under him, laying completely open to his minstrations. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. Lilacs and roses. He hadn't smelled those in a long time. He slammed into Shilo with a grunt, he could feel himself coming close.

"Graves," Shilo groans.

"Come on. Come for me, baby," Graverobber murmurs. He moans, feeling Shilo clench tightly around him.

Shilo screams out Graverobber as she releases, shivers wrack her entire body. Graverobber groans as he releases into Shilo. He pulls out of her and rolls over, taking a moment to catch his breath. It wasn't everyday when he did that with someone who wasn't addicts to the Z. It was thrilling and satisfying.

Graverobber pulled back into his pants and redid his belt. He pulled himself begrudgingly to his feet. He reached down and picked up his jacket, pulled it on, then helped Shilo to her feet. She went to gather her clothes to put them back on, but Graverobber held onto her for a moment longer. He pulled her face into a heated kiss that lasted for only a few seconds, then released her. He watched her with longing eyes as she pulled her clothes on.

"Come on. Let's get you something. I don't want you having my kid," Graverobber states, wrapping an arm around Shilo's waist, pulling her to his side.

Shilo shakes her head and doesn't comment as they walk.

**A.N: This was the first ever smut I ever actually committed to having finished. I really can't say I love or hate it, but it is practice.**


End file.
